You Found Me
by Hafous
Summary: Haru somehow finds Gokudera and saves him after all these years, read and review plz!


**.:You Found Me:. **

**Author Note:**

I don't know how this idea crossed my mind, but am so proud of this story!

I hope you all enjoy reading this, I really worked hard on it.

And the name for my story is taken from (The Fray) song You found me, which is one of my favorite and it somehow resemble Haru finally being able of finding Gokudera and saving him.

Enjoy~

* * *

Rain poured down in heavy torrents, as if the sky was grieving for a mysterious death. A trembling body made its way slowly through the merciless storm.

His feet were splashing water wherever they landed on the muddy ground, dirtying his already bloody, torn up black suit.

He couldn't care less about that insignificant detail, as he was trying hard to focus solely on making it home.

To where she would be, certainly sleeping soundly in the warmth of the bed they sometimes shared.

He knew that she wouldn't be waiting.

"Che." the silver haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance, feeling frustrated that he couldn't focus on the wet road that lay in front of those half closed lids of his.

Cursing under his breath, Gokudera, all drunken and beaten up, somehow managed to make it to the front door of his house, his insides longing to feel her within his grasp, not that he often was able to touch her.

But this feeling nagged him more than ever now; he blamed the rain and alcohol running in his system for feeling this way.

His hand fumbled in his pockets, trying desperately to find the key, after a minute of useless looking his fingers clumsily found what they were seeking. Before he could place the key in the small hole, however, it fell down onto the muddy steps of his house front porch.

"Fuck." the storm guardian was getting more aggravated than he ever could be, boiling with rage and feeling dizziness about to consume him. He bent down, trying to pick the key. Finally, after many failures he finally succeeded. Being drunk and beaten up certainly didn't leave him at his prime.

Pale wet fingers circled the door knob, turning it slowly to be greeted with utter darkness.

_Figures, she's already asleep._

"Maybe it's better this way."

Gokudera closed the door behind him, his mind remembering the unpleasant news he was informed with.

Whether they were true or not didn't matter, after all she made it very clear that she didn't care for him, in a non-romantic way at least.

But still, how could she do this to him after being with him for half a year now?

His light wet footsteps echoed in the living room, as he made his way to the couch where he dumped his beaten up body, taking a mouthful of cold air in his lungs. The quarter-Italian grimaced. Fumbling again in his pockets he pulled a cigarette and the lighter that the Tenth once gave him as a present for his 20th birthday, trying to light the death stick with his wet slick fingers. Water wasn't the only thing that covered them, as his blood was turning into a brown awful substance now.

His hair, face, fingers and clothes was all splattered with blood, his and others mixed all together.

Gokudera couldn't care less.

Out of nowhere, a hand snatched the cigarette that was about to be imprisoned in Gokudera's lips. The storm Guardian was caught off guard for the first time, and his expression was frozen in shock.

"H-Haru?" his husky voice escaped his lips, sounding all the more tired, exhaustion coating his every word.

"You told me you already quit smoking, Hayato!" the chocolate eyed young woman glared –not that he could see- at the man she was standing in front of, cigarette held between slim fingers accusingly.

"Give it back you stupid woman, it's none of your damn business anyway!" Anger was evident in his tone, and his hand went up till it reached hers and retrieved what he desired the most at that moment. Gokudera was in desperate need for the cancer stick.

His words of promise not to smoke anymore resounded in the hollowness of his mind, so he shook his head hard and took a long breath while Haru stood like a statue not breaking he glare that she shot him a minute ago.

"Stop calling me stupid! And beside where the hell have you been for the last week, you big fat ass of a husband? TELL ME!" Haru couldn't take it anymore, his treatment of total disdain was already too much for her to tolerate.

Leaving her all alone for over than a week with her thoughts, wondering if he even was still alive.

Wondering where he was. If he was eating well. If he even thought about her for a mere second.

Hurt, lost and desperate for a reasonable answer, she clutched the material of her night gown where her heart would be and leaned closer to his face.

"Hayato, please tell me what's going on?"

He could feel it, and smell it as well. Her hot breath tickling his face while driving him insane, soothing him and building more tension in his already tensed muscles at the same time.

"You're what's wrong with me, damn it!" Shouting in anger, Gokudera pushed her away roughly causing her fragile frame to stagger a few feet back, her hand grasping for the nearby table in search of support.

"What did I do to you? It's all you fault, Hayato!" Almost sensing the hot tears that were about to spill out, blurring her vision, Haru mustered all her courage and screamed back at her husband.

"Don't act like you don't know a fucking thing damn woman! I already had it with your lies and games," his voice trailed off the last few words, head dizzy and spinning around from standing suddenly. Maybe it was all due to not eating a decent meal this whole week as well.

His hands clutched his head, as a grunt escaped his throat. His body wobbled slightly, and Haru was right by his side supporting his weight.

"Hayato! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Her voice was laced with concern, concern that made the pit of his stomach swirl, and he hated it.

He knew that it was all acting, none of it was real.

"Get the hell away from me!" His words hurt her, adding to the mountains of sadness she kept inside that heart of hers. They were going through a hard time, but Haru wanted to try and get through it, she wanted to stay with this man that she once chose for the totally wrong reason, but came to love.

She fell in love with him step by step like a child learning to walk. It was hard and slow but it happened eventually.

She wanted to pass this to him, to make it reach him but that man was too far away, too shut away in his own misery.

"I think you're bleeding, Hayato! I'm going to call an ambulance!" Her voice was frantic after her fingers were coated with the warm substance staining his chest.

Just as she was reaching for her cell phone, his hand caught hers, gripping hard. "No need to, it's just a scratch!"

"WHAT? Stop acting all high and mighty, you might die from blood loss you know, just let go of my hand!" She shouted angrily. Bitterly, she tried to pry her hand from his strong grip.

"And why the hell do you even fucking care? Wouldn't be just perfect if I vanished from your life?" His eyes glazed with sadness, a moment of weakness that he dared to show to this woman he loved so much. His world was crumbling as if it was coming to an end, he would confront her now. Better than never, he thought.

_Smack._

The sound of her hand making contact with his pale half-wet skin resounded in the dark room, tears streaming like traces of total shame down her cheeks flushed red with anger.

Forgetting about the dizziness and the killing pain he felt, Gokudera now clutched his blazing red check with his hand as both their bodies fell together to the ground. He wasn't able to stand anymore after she left him alone with no support. She fell down right beside him.

Lighting suddenly struck eliminating the darkness that engulfed the two, revealing a mess covered with dirt and blood to Haru, showing her the total wreck that was her husband.

Simultaneously, it showed the glittering of Haru's eyes, and the lines of fresh tears down her cheeks, hurting him more than before, if possible.

And in a matter of mere seconds thunder irrupted, roaring like a crazed animal in the background. Haru hid her face unconsciously in his chest, shaking like a leaf in the wind while Gokudera did the only thing that crossed his mind. He hugged her closer to his aching body, not caring that he was aggravating his wound even further. Hell, he didn't care if he would come to regret it later.

And in the end it was all worth it, as short as it was.

"S-sorry," Haru pulled away immediately, blushing at her bold action, they were already married but they were not that affectionate at all, not even after half a year.

"It's just that I am scared of thunder." Her gaze wasn't focusing on him, and though it was dark, both their eyes were starting to get used to this black darkness, and so she fervently hoped he would not see the burning flush on her cheeks.

"I know." He wanted to insult her, to curse her stupid behavior, but the only words his lips could muster in that moment of total awkwardness were the truth.

"Hahi, Hayato how did you know this?" She was surprised, but nevertheless touched.

"Stupid woman, I know everything about you, che!" Clicking his tongue in frustration while wanting to leave and escape this situation, he tried standing up on his own again, and he was welcomed with the worst kind of pain.

"Watch it, Hayato, you're badly hurt! If you don't want to go to the hospital, at least let me tend to your wound, since I am a nurse after all." She was worried, losing him was not an option and she knew he was stubborn as hell, almost childish. Secretly, she liked that about him, though she would never tell it to his face.

"….Fine." Feeling cornered and tired, he surrendered without a fight, which was rare for him. Then again, he was at his physical limit.

Both walked silently till they reached their room. Gokudera couldn't help but notice the lit-up night stand and the book that was still open while the sheets of their bed were still neatly covering the king sized bed.

"Stupid woman." Gokudera cursed her under his breath, this was his way of showing his happiness.

"What?" her sweet voice was the last sound his ears picked up, before he collapsed on the bed, drifting to the world of unconsciousness.

~.~.~

"Hayato," Hearing his name, the said man grumbled in his sleep and rolled around a little more, choosing to ignore what bothered his sleep.

"Hayato, wake up," This time he was able to recognize the sweet voice, but though he felt some unbidden urge to respond, his body still chose to continue on sleeping.

A warm sensation attacked his senses, waking him up against his well. His eyes picked on his surrounding rather quickly, noticing Haru's lips pressed firmly on his forehead.

"W-what are you doing, stupid woman?" His mind, body and soul all went blank while his lips moved on their own, choosing to do what he was able to do best, insult people.

Whether he meant it or not.

"I tried to wake you up many times, but you wouldn't so this was my last resort, but you're just too cruel. I mean, come on, was it that bad?" She giggled softly, and Gokudera noticed that it was already noon.

Her eyes smiled at him in the sunlit room, rays of golden light shining on him.

The silver haired man was still confused, glimpses of last night flashing in his mind as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I need to take a shower." His mind could only register those two simple facts; another kiss from her and he might just lose it, and that he was sweaty and bloody all over. Evidently, he needed a shower.

"You can't! You're wound will reopen like this, beside you can't even stand properly. Hayato, listen to me!" He was already walking away, however, and completely ignoring her.

He could hear her concerned voice from behind him getting closer, as her hand grabbed his.

He turned his face so his green eyes were now looking right into her chocolate ones "Help me then."

Resuming his walk, Haru followed behind as both entered the green bathroom.

"It's best for your condition to fill the top with hot water and soak your body. I'll help wash you so the wound will stay as clean as possible." Her tone turned professional as she turned the hot water on. Steam begun to fill the space between them quickly, but their gazes still remained locked firmly.

Being a nurse was sure helpful in these kinds of situations; Haru thanked God that she was a good one, capable of taking care of her stubborn husband.

It was a secret only Haru knew and hated to admit, choosing nursing as a profession was only because of him.

Losing the sweat pants that hung loosely around his thin waist and now with only his boxers on, he dipped his foot into the hot steaming water, before shrugging and sinking his whole body under the hot water.

It felt simply great.

Closing his eyes, and welcoming the great sensation that swept over him, Gokudera didn't mind the cold hand that reached down gently and rubbed his back carefully while magically loosening all the knots there.

Suddenly she was inside the tub with him. None of them said a word as Haru continued doing her job in bathing her husband. The water was quickly becoming brown, dry blood peeling off his pale white skin as Haru hissed, wondering how much pain he had felt, as her hand rested on the still-fresh wound of last night.

Gokudera was in a place close to heaven, wanting to stay high from the drug that her touch was to him. He was about to believe it. That she might really care for him.

And then suddenly, it all came crashing down on him, like little pieces of glass. He now felt numb, and his heart ached.

Anger took over him as he snapped his green eyes open and looked into her confused ones, his hand gripping hers, bringing her closer. Their lips were inches apart as Gokudera sucked in air furiously, his voice a low growl, "Why did you do it?"

"D-do what?" the woman sounding terrified, afraid.

"You know exactly what the fuck I am talking about!" he was now only seeing red.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me!"

He let go, ashamed. He could see her shaking and trembling because of him. He was just so useless and caused her only pain.

Burying his face in his hands and closing his eyes, Gokudera wanted to wake up from this nightmare. A nightmare where she cared for him, when he knew that she actually didn't.

"Hayato, tell me what's wrong?" She was even trying to console him now, her hands running through his wet silver locks of hair.

"I know you did it with him, I know you love him. Just leave me and go to him, he's all alone now, it's your perfect chance now. I only cause you pain."

"Oh, Hayato," She was hugging him now, and the water that surrounded them was already cooling down.

"You're just too blind and stubborn to notice, if I wanted to leave you I would already have done so a long time ago." His ears didn't want to listen; his heart didn't want to believe.

Placing her hands under his face, and holding it up till it was level with her eyesight "I know it's hard for you but you have to believe me Hayato, I do love you."

Gokudrea blinked his eyes.

Once, twice and thrice.

She was still looking at him with those big round warm eyes that he adored so much, and he wanted so badly to believe.

Her eyes were begging him.

Leaning closer his lips softly graced hers. It was their first, simple, gentle and sweet.

Wanting more, Gokudera leaned again while his hands cupped her face from both side, he has lusting over those cherry-soft lips of hers for so long now.

Pressing his lips on hers again, this time he was more passionate as if letting all his unknown desires leak into her system. Feeling near his breaking point, he nibbled on her bottom lip and tugged on it gently asking for an entrance.

Haru parted her lips after teasing a little. Slowly he slipped his hungry tongue in, wanting to taste her.

Tongues fought for dominance, dancing together as both explored the other thoroughly. A growl escaped Gokudera's lips while Haru moaned his name in a whisper, when they parted to take a gulp of air, both were panting and flushed.

Both looked anywhere but the other.

Gokudera now knew, after he felt it. The intensity of her love had reached him through this act of simple touching.

All it needed was a kiss.

"I-I always loved you." It was the first time he let something out without a much of struggle, afraid that she would slip away.

"I know that." Haru smiled at him, throwing her arms around his neck, the cold water long forgotten.

Their lips locked once again, their hunger for each other's existence was nowhere near to be fulfilled.

* * *

I know that the Anime ended without any couple being official. But I hope the Manga would be different.

I would love it so much if 5986 ended up together, they're so fit for each other!

REVIEW~

Thanks for reading...

**_Hafous_**


End file.
